


Paths in Starlight - Sidestories

by Blue_Sparkle, Hattedhedgehog



Series: Stardust [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Tags will be added as the chapters are posted, Alternative Universe - Stardust, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Times, Fluff, M/M, Resolved Romantic Tension, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sky Pirates, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattedhedgehog/pseuds/Hattedhedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stories happening behind the scenes and after the events of "Paths in Starlight"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paths in Starlight - Sidestories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after chapter 52 of Paths in Starlight

On their last evening before setting off with the newly-repaired Wind Dancer, Dwalin had made sure that the entire crew would get to enjoy it thoroughly. He’d made sure that they were provided with enough coin to find the nicest tavern and drink and eat as much as they liked through the night. But this gesture, while generous, was not without ulterior motives.

After the crew had set out, Tauriel and Kíli tagging along as Fíli showed the way to a good place, Dwalin had steered Nori in the opposite direction. 

There was a small hexagonal study in the palace which jutted out above the city, where Balin came to read when he visited, and where his parents had spent many a quiet evening. Dwalin himself had sometimes snuck in there to play, or just to fall asleep before the fireplace. It carried fond memories, and he was sure Nori would enjoy it as well.

Much of the room was composed of windows. At night one could see both the stars and moon through a ceiling of glass, as well as the lights of Erebor’s capital below. 

Now it was lit by a few candles and lamps fastened at the glass ceiling, and the furniture moved to make space for a small table, arranged at the window for a good view and already set with dishes. It was big enough for a family of four, but it wasn’t so big that it would create an uncomfortable distance between its two intended diners.

Lawara had helped Dwalin with it. She had only met Nori in very formal settings, knew him only as her son’s friend and first mate, but the way her eyes had twinkled for the past month when she had watched them…

“I’m happy for you,” Lawara had said as Dwalin had shifted the chairs for the twentieth time, trying to set them out just right.

His cheeks had flushed at that, but he had nodded in thanks. While he hadn’t told her _everything_ , he had explained just enough, and Lawara had always been able to see through the emotional guards of both her sons.

Her hands had taken his, squeezing them briefly.

“I do hope we will have the time to meet properly. Much as I’d like to meet Mister Rivers as my boy’s suitor and not just a sailor, I’m sure you have better things on your mind than showing off your catch to your mother.”

Dwalin had sputtered a little, still so shy before his mother about these things, and she had laughed at it.

“Ah, I can just-“

“Don’t worry dear, I’ve waited this long for you to find someone you’d be happy with, I can be patient a little longer.”

There was nobody there when Dwalin and Nori reached the prepared room, Nori’s exaggerated whining about the distance dying down when he saw the effort Dwalin had put into setting everything out.

“S’nice,” he said as he inspected the room, taking in the contents of the bookshelves and the furniture before looking out at the view from the window.

Dwalin pulled up a chair for Nori, bowing gallantly as the first mate snickered at him. Dwalin had given Nori the spot with the better view across Erebor; he doubted that he would be looking at much besides Nori anyway.

It was comfortable to sit across from each other like that, enjoying their meal of cold pheasant with savoury bread pudding and roasted vegetables. At one point Nori pulled out a small jar of music, propping it up between them and unhinging the lid for a nice melody to play quietly.

“You’re not the only one who has some romantic tricks up his sleeve to get laid,” Nori grinned, and Dwalin shook his head.

“I’m not trying to get laid here.”

“What, never done it on a table before, Captain? Don’t tell me you weren’t thinking about it even a _little_ bit.”

Dwalin glared as Nori grinned at him over his wine up, licking his lips subtly and taking a sip. He seemed excited at the prospect, but not impatient, which Dwalin was glad about. Much as he wanted to get to the next part of the evening and taste that wine off Nori’s lips he also was enjoying himself too much to cut it short.

They’d always been comfortable like this, drinking and having a meal together, able to talk about this and that, and more than just the ship if they wanted. Even before they knew they loved one another. Though now there was a strange buzz of anticipation under Dwalin’s skin.

After the main course was finished, Dwalin carefully put the plates away and produced another plate with two little lemon cakes which he’d hidden.

Nori actually gasped at the sight and eagerly took an offered fork when Dwalin set the plate out between them to share.

The look of utter childish delight on Nori’s face as he savoured each bite was endearing enough that Dwalin didn’t mind most of his own portion ending up in Nori’s mouth as well.

They’d barely drank the wine, but the food was finished, so Nori put away his little jar of music and Dwalin carefully blew out all of the candles. Then he offered his arm to Nori, who took it gracefully, as if he were a lady in an elegant gown who really did deserve somebody to escort her wherever she wished to go.

Dwalin chose the way to the Wind Dancer’s dock that would lead them through the open streets and the cool night air rather than through the palace’s corridors. It was incredibly peaceful, and for once Dwalin couldn’t care less who saw them.

Nori’s cheek leaned against his shoulder as they walked, his arms wrapped around Dwalin’s. Street lamps chased the shadows away with a dim light, but did not dim the stars above, who seemed to twinkle at them in amusement. 

Nobody stopped them as they entered the ship’s dock and walked past the few barrels of supplies that had not been put aboard yet. There was no trace of battle damage left on the Wind Dancer now; the only thing off about her was that there wasn’t a single soul aboard, no guard, no distant voices, nothing but a few dim blue lamps. Such a fine ship was not meant to be desolate.

Dwalin could feel Nori’s shoulders tense when he opened the door that led towards their rooms, and for a moment he feared that Nori would get uncomfortable and push away. The look on his first mate’s face was one of eager anticipation though, so Dwalin put that worry aside.

It was warm in his quarters, and Dwalin let go of Nori to light the room nicely. Nori stood and watched him, body swaying a little bit as he bit his lip and let his eyes wander over Dwalin’s back, enjoying the view.

Dwalin chuckled, his own anticipation coiling in his stomach. As soon as Dwalin was done with the last lamp Nori stepped up to him soundlessly, pressing himself against Dwalin’s back.

“Bedroom?” he asked, running his nose up and down between Dwalin’s shoulder blades. “Or do you want to change the specifics of your plan? I can make do with the couch.”

“Bedroom is good,” Dwalin replied, taking Nori’s hand to pull him along.

He took one of the lamps, set it out on the bedside table, and then turned to see how Nori was leaning against the now closed door. His breathing came a little harsher than before, and Dwalin closed the small distance to finally wrap Nori in his arms and snog him silly.

They fit together perfectly like that, Nori’s arms wrapping hard around Dwalin as Dwalin pulled him in with one hand and cradled his head with the other, messing up his hair. Nori moaned against Dwalin’s lips, his back hitting the door hard when Dwalin pushed against him. His own fingers were digging into Dwalin’s skin, clawing at him as he whined.

“Get that shirt off,” Nori gasped when their lips parted for more than a short moment.

He pushed his palm against Dwalin’s chest, pushing him towards the bed and Dwalin let himself be directed willingly, walking backwards until he was sitting down.

Nori stayed where he was, breathing hard and watching Dwalin with dark eyes. Dwalin half wanted to tease and be slow about it, but the desperate desire to feel Nori’s naked skin against his was even greater. Nori dropped his coat carelessly as Dwalin tossed his own to the side and started to make quick work of his buttons.

When Dwalin had that done and started shrugging it off his shoulders Nori let out a groan, eyes fixed on Dwalin’s chest. He only let Dwalin get as far as opening his belt buckle before he was on him, standing between his legs and wrapping his arms around Dwalin’s neck to lean down and kiss him hard, teeth scraping against lips.

Dwalin moaned at the attention, craning his neck up r to meet Nori’s lips. His hands braced against Nori’s hips, holding him in place as Nori had his way with his mouth, hands tugging at Dwalin’s hair and scratching at his shoulders.

For a few moments Dwalin tried to tug at Nori’s clothes to remove them, before he simply picked him up by the waist and dumped him on his back on the bed.

Nori let out a sound that was half a laugh and half a cry of protest when he bounced onto the soft mattress. He was still grinning when Dwalin crawled forward to lean over him.

“That impatient?” he asked, running one hand over Dwalin’s chest and lightly playing with his chest hair. He let out a thoughtful noise as he squeezed a pectoral, and was momentarily distracted by his examination of Dwalin’s muscles.

“Get naked if you want to see my clothes off too,” Dwalin growled, earning him another laugh.

Nori started to undo his shirt, only to have his hands pushed away by Dwalin so he could take over the task. He pushed Nori’s shirt and vest off as much as he could without him having to get up, and took only one moment to take in the lovely dishevelled view before him, before he leaned in to taste his skin.

Dwalin’s lips and teeth dragged over Nori’s collarbones, kissing down his chest, and he revelled in the way he could _feel_ Nori’s responding groan. He was beautiful like that, sprawled out over Dwalin’s bed and stretching to give him better access to his throat, give him more room to kiss. Already there was a light sheen of sweat on his skin, which his tongue simply had to taste, and Dwalin had to fight his grin when Nori’s breathing quickened noticeably.

Working his way down Dwalin took the time to get to know Nori’s body, even in his haste and the heated impatience. He let his hands run over Nori’s ribs, feeling his warmth, touching where his skin was uneven and broken from old half faded scars, examining how small and wiry and undoubtedly _strong_ Nori was underneath him, how his entire body was moving with his gasps and the way his stomach was clenching.

Nori didn’t move or try to do more than to paw at Dwalin’s hair, save for bracing himself on his elbows to get off his shirt entirely and toss it to the floor. Dwalin pushed him back down against the bed with a playful growl when he noticed how Nori was trying to sit and watch him better. Dwalin kissed his way past Nori’s belly button, having him sprawled out once more.

Dwalin’s hands curled around Nori’s waistband as his lips reached it, pausing for a moment to stare up at Nori and take in the sight of him.

“Come on now,” Nori said, all out of breath as he patted at Dwalin’s head. “Get to it, come on now, don’t make me wait.”

Dwalin bit at Nori’s skin instead of replying, teeth hard enough against his sensitive belly to have him cry out desperately. _‘Are you ordering your captain?’_ was the quip on the tip of his tongue, but he pushed it back. His mouth had far better things to do than exchange banter.

Much as he’d love to taste Nori _everywhere_ , Dwalin was still aware of the presence of their remaining clothing. His pants weren’t exactly tight, but the way his cock had started to strain against them made him want to be free of them as soon as he could.

He got to his knees, missing Nori’s warmth instantly but pleased to see what a lovely view Nori made from that position. His hair was escaping its braid and his skin was flushed around his chest and where Dwalin had kissed him.

For now Nori seemed a little more patient, content to take in the view of his half undressed Captain above him, openly admiring him. Dwalin tried not to preen too visibly at the attention as he kicked off his boots and socks and quickly shoved down his pants, getting out a small tin of salve to set on the bed before kicking the clothes to the floor.

He groaned when his hardening cock sprung free of its restraint, taking a moment to stroke it before discarding the last bit of his clothing and glancing towards Nori.

Nori’s eyes were fixed on Dwalin’s cock now, staring openly as his breath quickened. It wasn’t the first time Dwalin was completely undressed before Nori, but it was the first time he had seen his Captain erect, and the first time there was an obvious direction to proceed further. He looked eager at least, shifting a little and spreading his legs with an inviting eyebrow waggle.

Dwalin let go of his cock in favour of picking up one of Nori’s legs and lifting it.

“Let’s get these boots off first,” he growled, already working on the clasps.

Nori’s foot seemed so much smaller in Dwalin’s hands when he’d freed him of the first boot. So much so that Dwalin leaned in to press a soft kiss against Nori’s ankle.

That earned him an actual Mahal-damned _giggle_ , so Dwalin slowly repeated the process with the other foot, kissing that ankle as well. This time it earned him a foot to the side of his head.

“Not to interrupt _my Captain_ , but I think that’s the wrong part to be dwelling on,” Nori complained.

Never patient for long, it seemed.

“As you wish,” Dwalin growled, and shoved down Nori’s pants hard enough that Nori let out a shout of surprise.

Dwalin was on him in a moment, mouth hovering over Nori’s hardening cock. He paused for only a few seconds to let a hot puff of air ghost over it, watching Nori twitch and giving him a moment to adjust and prepare himself before Dwalin swallowed it down to give it one hard suck.

Nori cried out again, louder, desperate as his back arched off the mattress. Dwalin hummed and bobbed his head, careful to keep it gentle even as he hollowed his cheeks.

Judging by the helpless moans and Nori biting at his fist in pleasure Dwalin was doing his task well, even though he had not had the chance to suck somebody off for a couple years now. Some skills never went away, it seemed.

Trying to remember what he knew of Nori’s preferences Dwalin held Nori’s hips in a hard vice like grip, keeping his hips completely still even as he attempted to writhe in pleasure. Nori let out a small whimper, whispering encouragements and relaxing.

He was fully hard in little time at all, and Dwalin let go of him with one hand to reach for the salve and try to prepare him. He scooped up a generous amount of the salve as best he could with one hand, and rubbed it between his fingers to warm it up.

“Alright?” he asked, fondling Nori’s arse as he leaned up a little.

Nori nodded quickly, composing himself enough to speak.

“Yeah, _yeah_ , do it, come on I want to feel you, please-“

It was enough for Dwalin to resume his attentions to Nori’s cock mouthing along its underside and licking in broad stripes. He didn’t want for Nori to finish too soon, there was still so much pleasure he could coax out of him. The night was young.

Nori relaxed quickly once he got used to the intrusion of Dwalin’s finger in him. He let out a long deep groan of pleasure when Dwalin added another, pushing in and pulling out gently, preparing him as thoroughly as he could. As gentle as he was now, he planned to fuck Nori _hard_ , and he wouldn’t want Nori to experience any unpleasantness from hasty preparation.

A little while in Dwalin noticed that Nori was squirming strangely, and it took him a second to realize that Nori was trying to tug Dwalin up towards him.

“What?” he asked, letting Nori’s cock pop out of his mouth with an obscene slurping sound.

“Lemme touch you-“ Nori moaned, making a grabby gesture with his hand. “Let me stroke your cock, or _something_. I’ll make it good, just scoot over.”

Dwalin grasped Nori’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together as he pushed it down against the sheets.

“No.”

Nori whined, kicking his leg a little.

“You can’t be doing all the work here, Dwalin, let me pay some attention to you too! Don’t you want some?”

Dwalin leaned over to kiss Nori’s hand, then returned to his position over his cock.

“I want to pleasure _you_ ,” Dwalin growled, loving Nori’s whimper. “I want to fuck you till you scream and can’t even remember where you are, scream my name till it makes your throat rough-“

Nori’s eyes met his, dark with desire and so wide, so beautiful as he shivered with anticipation and grinned widely.

Dwalin wrapped his hand around Nori’s cock, stroking it a few times before leaning in and rubbing his beard against it gently.

The mixture of Nori’s laugh and moan made Dwalin let out a laugh as well. 

Dwalin took one last scoop of salve to coat his cock with and crawled up to position himself over Nori properly. He paused for a moment, his throat feeling strangely tight; just seeing Nori gaze up at him with such trust and adoration, his hair escaping its braid over the sheets like that, his cheeks flushed and lips parted slightly…

He had him there, could make love to him, could hold him and give him pleasure and call Nori his…

The thoughts that were making his heart beat faster were interrupted when Nori raised his arms to wrap around Dwalin’s shoulders and pulled him down far enough to kiss.

It was a soft thing at first, a gentle peck as Nori tilted his head up to meet Dwalin’s. The gentleness didn’t last for long enough for Dwalin to melt into the touch, the sharp nip of Nori’s teeth against his lips startling him out of it. He growled as he returned the favour, biting and kissing Nori until he was gasping helplessly under Dwalin’s touches.

Nori urged Dwalin on as he settled between Nori’s legs so that he could guide the head of his cock to Nori’s arse, out of breath and eyes wide, eager for it. Dwalin went slow on that first push, biting his lip as he sank into Nori until their hips touched, revelling in the heat and the way Nori shivered under him. He was smooth and relaxed, whimpering quietly at being filled, and then laughed breathlessly at Dwalin when he clenched around his cock, making him let out a gasp in surprise.

“Ready?” he asked, and Nori looked at him as if he were joking.

“Well, seeing as it’s already in there I guess we might as wel-”. 

Dwalin snapped his hips, pleased to hear Nori’s little yelp and breaking off any further sarcasm. Dwalin braced himself against the bed to have more leverage for his thrusts, grunting as he picked up speed and saw Nori’s eyes flutter shut. Their bodies smacked together, loud in the small room, accentuated by their tandem groaning. Each thrust had Nori sliding against the mattress, his body dragging along with Dwalin’s as he clung hard.

Nori’s eyes were dark and intense and golden as they fixed on Dwalin’s, laughing breathlessly as he watched his Captain work over him. His nails dragged over Dwalin’s back, biting and sharp and light and teasing in turn, depending on how well Dwalin hit his sweet spot. Dwalin wished he could do this all night, hoped he could hold on for long enough to feel Nori come as he fucked him through his climax. 

A particularly hard thrust had Nori crying out weakly. He threw his head back, trembling in Dwalin’s arms, his throat exposed and delicious within reach. Dwalin thrust again, as hard as before to hear that cry again, and bowed his head down to bite Nori’s neck hard. He could feel Nori’s cock jump where it was resting between their bellies.

Dwalin had to grin as Nori whimpered in his pleasure, and bit harder. He could taste the sweat on Nori’s skin, could feel his every movement as he eased up on him to kiss the spot he’d bitten. There was so much of him to kiss, presented right there and it was up to Dwalin to take as he wanted.

He trailed kisses along Nori’s neck, kissing his jaw and moving down to where neck and shoulder met.

“Whatever happened to fucking me till I scream?” Nori whispered in Dwalin’s ear.

His arms were wrapped around Dwalin’s shoulders again, cradling him close and Dwalin had to glance up and think for a moment to realize that he’d dropped his harsh pace from before. 

With a snort he buried his face against Nori’s neck.

“Like - this?” he asked, punctuating the words with a hard snap of his hips.

Nori had the audacity to laugh at it, though his nails dug into Dwalin’s skin. The sound of his giggles was contagious and Dwalin joined in, his own laughter shaking Nori a bit as they were pressed together too close.

His pace slowed, with him being too distracted to do more. Their arms wrapped around each other and Nori tilted his head up to beg for a kiss, which Dwalin gladly provided.

This time their kisses remained sweet. Little nips and deep kisses were shared between them as Nori’s hands petted Dwalin’s hair, holding him, and Dwalin marvelled at how beautifully Nori fit in his arms. It was fine to only move a little bit, and Nori kissed Dwalin’s cheek after a few moments of gentleness.

“Like this is fine,” he said, his voice barely more than a sigh.

Dwalin couldn’t agree more. He’d wanted to have Nori scream for him, but this was… incredible.

They moved together, slow and without any haste. Sweat covered their skin as Dwalin rolled his hips in gentle motions, watching Nori meet his slow thrusts and relax into it completely. It gave Dwalin the opportunity to kiss all he could reach, pay attention to the hickeys that were starting to form on Nori’s neck and explore the freckles on his shoulders which he’d have to kiss individually sometime. He never moved away too far, returning to share kisses properly. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Dwalin groaned against Nori’s shoulder, holding him closer.

“Y-yeah yeah,” Nori gasped out, words failing him as he was distracted by Dwalin’s movements. “‘Bout bloody time.”

They laughed, a warmth filling Dwalin as he looked up to see Nori watching him with his eyes narrowed in a smile.

Dwalin wanted to go on forever he could already feel his climax building. His rhythm faltered and he set his jaw, trying to keep his pleasure at bay for just a little longer. Nori noticed the change near instantly and let go of Dwalin to reach for his cock to stroke himself off.

Dwalin grew harsher in his thrusts when he saw that there was no point in trying to hold on.

“Yes, _Maker_ yes, ah _Ah_!”

Nori’s words slurred into an incoherent mess as he came, his hips bucking against Dwalin.

“Fuck-“ Dwalin groaned, putting his last bit of stamina into hammering Nori through it. “You’re- fuck, you’re so beautiful like this.”

Nori’s free arm clung harder to him as he regained his words, blinking a few times, then gazing up at Dwalin as his senses came back to him.

“Come on, your turn, Captain,” he got out, whimpering as the stimulation was starting to get too much.

Dwalin came with a snarl, clutching Nori to his chest as he spilled inside him. He lost vision for a few heartbeats, feeling only the heat and the closeness and the wave of pleasure breaking over him. Nori was murmuring something soothing, but his passion-addled mind refused to make sense of it.

He vaguely registered rolling to the side, still clinging to Nori. When he came to his senses, their limbs were still tangled together and Nori was nuzzling against his beard, sighing quietly in satisfaction.

“So nice,” Nori said, clinging a little harder.

Dwalin kissed him again, his limbs feeling a little shaky, and withdrew his softening cock from Nori to save them future discomfort It was nice lying like that after their tumble, their heartbeats slowing and Nori in the perfect position for Dwalin to press his face against his hair.

It didn’t last for long, and after a while Nori started untangling his legs and rolled out of Dwalin’s reach. He ignored the sound of protest and limped to the side table to find a clean cloth and water to clean off. Dwalin supposed it was sensible of him, though he’d rather stay and cuddle no matter how soiled they both where.

He watched Nori clean off a little, carefully wiping of the sweat and seed off his skin He found another cloth to toss at Dwalin.

“Clean up,” he laughed, as he saw Dwalin pout.

“Are you ordering me about now?”

“I’m sharing your bed, I think I have the right.”

Dwalin sighed and complied. At least he got to watch Nori stretch and take care of himself from his position on the bed. He tossed the cloth to the floor when he was done and stretched out on his bed. Nori was done with his body by then, and moved on to his hair. He took one of Dwalin’s combs and brushed out his hair a little before putting it back into a braid.

Dwalin was still out of breath, heavy-limbed and a little upset at the lack of Nori in his arms, but his first mate just leaned down to reach for Dwalin’s shirt instead.

“Come back to bed,” Dwalin demanded as he watched Nori put on his shirt; a sight that wasn’t entirely unpleasant, he had to admit.

“I’m in the mood for a drink,” Nori replied, winking and slipping out of the room.

He was back quickly, carrying a jug, which he placed on the little table, and one goblet which he cradled in one hand as he crawled back on the bed. Nori sat down next to Dwalin, his back against the pillows and hip resting against Dwalin’s shoulder.

“You want some too?”

Nori took a few sips and offered the goblet to Dwalin with a grin. Dwalin raised an eyebrow at him before grabbing hold of Nori’s braid to tug him gently down into a kiss. His lips tasted sweet, slightly swollen from their hard kisses before.

Nori laughed and put the goblet aside to slide down and lie by Dwalin’s side.

“So am I sleeping in here from now on or will we alternate between rooms?” he asked.

“I wouldn’t fit in your space, it’s too small,” Dwalin said, happy when Nori cuddled up to him with a hum.

“I think you just proved that you can fit into mine just fine…”

“I thought I did a rather good job of making a good fit, yes,” mused Dwalin in a droll voice, and Nori pressed a kiss to Dwalin’s chest.

“We should have started fucking _years_ ago.”

Dwalin snorted, twisting his body to the side to reach below the bed even as Nori was clinging to him to keep him where he was. He suddenly felt the need to impress Nori a little, and it’d been too long since he’d played his violin just for him.

The instrument’s case was carefully stashed away under the bed, and it wasn’t too difficult to get it in his hands without getting up. Nori let out an excited ‘oh!’ as he saw what Dwalin was doing, and scooted down more comfortably as Dwalin sat up and set the violin between his chin and shoulder.

Nori’s arm was still wrapped around his waist, but he wasn’t getting in the way when Dwalin teased the first bit of melody from his violin. 

It was sweet and slow, a calming tune just for Nori. Dwalin felt warm and completely at ease, his chest aching a little from happiness as he felt Nori’s arm around him. 

He finally had him there, in his bed, loving him back. He couldn’t think of anything that could make him happier in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around for the sidestories! If you have any wishes about what we should include in the sidestories, please do tell!


End file.
